


Crow

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Yuu has a special gift for his long time boyfriend Asahi.</p><p>-</p><p>Just as he stretched out his hand to reach for the box, he startled and stopped his hand midair. “Yuu.”<br/>Yeah?” his boyfriend asked innocently.<br/>“The box just moved.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Christmas was a long time ago, but I just had that idea and it had to get out, so here it is :3
> 
> As always Thanks to my sister and Velexica for being such awesome beta readers <3

“Thank you so much for making time for me today, Azumane-san. I know that it is a really unfitting day.” The tall man stood up from the table and stretched his body.

Asahi just gave a small smile. “No problem,” he reassured him. “It would have been bad, if we hadn’t treated your injury as fast as possible. I’ll leave you alone for a moment, so you can dress.”

He left the room and went to his bureau. The first thing he did was washing the massage oil from his hands. As always that was kind of hard, since it was especially made to be absorbed by skin. But he just hasn’t found a better oil yet.

He was working as a physiotherapist for sportsmen for two and a half years now.  Currently he worked at a big clinic in the middle of Tokyo, together with four other physiotherapists, but one day he wanted to open his own medical practice. So at the moment he was saving money everywhere he could. Or he tried. But after having finished  college he immediately moved together with his boyfriend, which left a huge hole in his wallet on his own, but on top of that, his boyfriend really liked to buy … useless stuff. More than once Asahi asked him to hold back a little, but… well, it really didn’t help.

And since it was Christmas, he was kind of afraid what he should expect when he got home. He still could remember the huge teddy bear he had gotten last year – even if he still didn’t know exactly why he got a huge teddy bear.

After a few minutes he got back into the examination room where his patient waited, fully dressed again. They discussed everything important and as soon as he was alone, Asahi started to gather his things to finally go home. Since it was the 24th of December, he was the only one in the clinic. He had been called out by one of his patients for an emergency treatment after an accident. As expected his boyfriend hadn’t been happy that he suddenly had to leave for work, but there was nothing Asahi could have done. And as promised he would be back in time for dinner.

He shut down all lights and closed the clinic. When he stepped outside it was already dark and it was even snowing. He hid his face a little deeper inside his scarf, shielding his nose against the cold and tramped further through the snow. While he walked to the underground station, the nervousness, which had been hiding inside his stomach for a few days already, spread through his whole body again. When he had bought the Christmas present, he had been really confident, but now – a few weeks later – he wasn’t so sure anymore. What if his boyfriend thought that it was inconsiderate and would hate him?

He let out a deep sigh, as he stepped inside the subway. It was a little late to think about this now, so to stop his thoughts he took out his headphones and plugged them in.

Five stops later he got off the subway and walked the ten minutes to his flat. They were really lucky to have gotten such a nice flat near a subway station from where neither of them had to go far to work. As soon as he entered he pulled out his headphones, before untying his shoes.

“I’m back,” he called calmly. Unexpectedly he got no answer. He stopped for a moment, only to hear some noise coming from the living room. He finished undressing, before heading to where he suspected his boyfriend. “Yuu, are you there?” he asked into the hallway.

There was even more noise and Asahi couldn’t quite tell what it was. “Uwah, Asahi, you’re back already!” his boyfriend excitedly called back and appeared at the living room door. “Can you please wait here for a moment longer?”

Before Asahi could answer, the door was shut and Yuu had disappeared into the room again. Perplexed he couldn’t do anything but stare at the door and do as he was told. So he waited.

-

Nishinoya Yuu wasn’t pissed at all. Of course he wasn’t that pleased when Asahi suddenly had gotten that phone call and had to go to work on Christmas Eve, but it actually worked quite well with him. He had been trying to come up with a reason to leave for a few hours, but just hadn’t come up with anything. So when Asahi had to go, it was perfect timing. He pretended to be annoyed and his boyfriend believed him easily because he expected him to be annoyed.

And now his surprise was perfect.

While he waited for his boyfriend to come back home, he sat on their couch and turned the TV on, switching to some random Christmas movie. When he had been a teenager, he had never understood why girls watched cheesy romance movies and even as he had gotten together with his boyfriend during high school, he still couldn’t understand. None of them were overly into all that romantic stuff. They only started to go on proper dates and doing couple-like things, when they both moved to their respective university campuses but still only on rare occasions. Sitting in their living room and enjoying their time together suited both of them much better.

He was so absorbed in the movie, he didn’t even notice when Asahi came back. Only after he nearly was in the living room did Yuu notice him. Surprised he stood up and nearly sprinted to the door. Asahi should _not_ look into the living room, at least not now. After Yuu told his boyfriend to wait and closed the door, he went back into the living room and retrieved the present. He struggled a little, but finally managed to get it back into the package. With the closed cardboard box under his arm, he stepped into the hallway again and walked past his boyfriend towards their bedroom.

“No looking,” he told Asahi, who seemed utterly confused. He hid the present without problems and joined his boyfriend in the living room. Only with huge problems was he able to hide his excitement.

-

Yuu was suspiciously excited. Asahi didn’t know what exactly it was that his boyfriend was hiding, but he was obviously dying to reveal it. But they decided long ago that there were a lot of more important things to them than presents, so they had to wait until after dinner.

Still, with his small boyfriend fidgeting and shifting next to him, it was really hard to concentrate on anything. He smiled at the brown head beside him. “Yuu, I’m kind of hungry. How about we eat a little sooner today?”

The younger male beamed a big smile at him and nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, we can do that.”

Like every Christmas they ordered a lot of sushi way before dinner. Both of them had actually learned how to cook during the last few years, but they had decided on their tradition during Asahi’s first year in university. And none of them complained for _not_ having to cook.

They moved to their kitchen – large, bright and equipped with nearly everything you might ever need – and they commenced eating. They talked about this and that, but to Asahi it was obvious how impatient and excited Yuu was.

He observed him with a smirk. Sometime during their relationship he learned to read his lover like an open book. His emotions showed on his face all the time and Asahi got quite confident of his ability to determine what exactly went on in that small head. But at this moment even the densest person would be unable _not_ to see Yuu’s excitement.

So after both of them finished eating, he gave him an encouraging smile. “How about I clean everything up and you get whatever you’ve been hiding from me?” he suggested.

Yuu’s face lit up, only to start thinking again. “No, it’s no problem, I can help you.”

Asahi chuckled. “Just go already.”

After another moment, Yuu nodded again and practically sprang up from his chair, leaving the kitchen. Still amused, Asahi started gathering their dishes and putting them into the sink. He would just wash them later … or tomorrow. Definitely not now.

“I’m waiting in the living room,” Yuu called.

Asahi answered with a simple “Ok” before he went to the bedroom himself. There were some boxes he didn’t recognize, but he didn’t pay them much attention. Instead he went to get the envelope from his nightstand. As he looked at the slim and white piece of paper in his hands, he sighed once again. He was still unsure if it was a good present. He swallowed. There was nothing he could do about that now.

When he got back to the living room, Yuu was sitting on the couch, fidgeting on his spot again, the same cardboard box from before, clad in gift wrap with Christmas themed pattern, placed between his legs. He was greeted with a warm smile and Asahi returned it, as he sat beside him.

Without a moment of hesitation, Yuu handed him the box and chanted a “Merry Christmas”. “It’s actually a present for both of us, so please don’t be angry. I really thought a lot about it and I’m not taking it lightly.”

“Ok…” Asahi slowly answered, unsure what to think about that. Just as he stretched out his hand to reach for the box, he startled and stopped his hand midair. “Yuu.”

“Yeah?” his boyfriend asked innocently.

“The box just moved.”

Yuu just laughed and waved his hand. “Don’t worry and just open it.”

It would be a lie to say that Asahi wasn’t terribly confused – and a little scared – at that statement. But he decided to trust his boyfriend and took the box either way. When he held it in his arms it moved again. It was just a slight movement, but he definitely noticed it.

Without thinking too much about it, he unwrapped the box and opened the top. The content practically jumped into his chest and made him gasp from shock. As he looked down, he met the gaze of big blue eyes framed by shiny black fur.

“That’s a puppy,” he stated, observing the happily wagging tail and the slippery tongue hanging from its mouth.

“Yep! A Labrador puppy!” Yuu’s excitement seemed to grow even further, as his eyes shot back and forth between the little dog and his lover.

In this moment the small puppy gave a small and totally adorable bark. Asahi couldn’t help but smile at that. “It’s really cute,” he admitted. “The boxes in the bedroom are the remaining stuff for it?”

His boyfriend nodded. “Yeah, I think I have everything we need for now. I even got food for a few days.”

“Does he…” Asahi lifted the pup up. “Yeah, he. Does he already have a name?”

“So we’re going to keep him?” Yuu asked, excitement still sparkling in his eyes.

The older one smiled at him fondly. “I guess you bought him so that we _can_ keep him, didn’t you?”

“Yes, of course! I just wasn’t sure if you liked the idea of having a dog.”

“Well, you know that I like dogs. And you said you thought a lot about it. So I don’t see a reason _not_ to keep him.” The dog barked a few times again and wriggled a little in his grip. He lowered him back on his lap, where he happily continued to wag his tail.

He huffed a little, as arms where suddenly wrapped around his neck. “You’re the best, Asahi,” his boyfriend exclaimed with joy.

Asahi could only laugh, as he tried his best to protect the dog from being crushed by Yuu. “You bought him, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but you are still the best!” They shared a small kiss, before the dog demanded their attention again, letting out a bark.

“So, does he have a name?” Asahi repeated.

“No, not yet. Since it’s actually your present, I thought it should be your right to name him.”

At that Asahi started to think about a fitting name for the small dog. He looked at the creature that seemed incredibly tiny in his big hands. One could only imagine how beautiful the dog would be, when it will be grown up, with big blue eyes and shiny black fur. He froze for a moment, a smile spreading on his face. “How about ‘Crow’?” he asked.

Understanding flashed across the smaller male’s face, before it was replaced with nostalgia. “That’s a nice name.” He leaned towards the puppy and patted its head. “Now you have a name, Crow, aren’t you happy?”

Asahi lifted Crow up again, so he came face to face with him. “Hello, little one. Welcome to our family.” The puppy barked again and happily licked his face.

For a moment they just sat there in silence, petting and cuddling Crow lovingly. Happiness spread inside of Asahi, as he held the warm and moving creature inside his hands. More than once he had thought about getting a dog, but they had never really talked about it. Now, as he really had a dog in his hand, he asked himself why he had ever hesitated. It somehow felt right. And seeing Yuu’s happy face, as he talked with the puppy, just convinced him even more. This definitely was right.

“So… what is this?” Yuu breached the silence, pointing at the envelope.

“Oh, this. This is your present. So… Merry Christmas, I guess?” Asahi fidgeted a little in his place, handing over the envelope. He was terribly nervous by now. “You don’t have to use it though. Tell me, if you don’t like it.”

“There’s no way I wouldn’t like it. You chose it, after all.” With a smile on his face he opened the envelope, the old excitement showing again. He took out the two tickets and read them out loud. “The finale of the Volleyball World Championship? Here in Tokyo? Really?!”

Asahi nodded. “I thought, you might want to see it, since it’s probably a onetime chance. But, like I said, if you don’t want to-“

“Don’t be stupid! How could I not want it?”

He couldn’t answer that. It was always like that. Every time they so much as talked about volleyball, Asahi felt bad. He had nearly stopped playing during university, but Yuu had gotten extremely angry when he mentioned this and hit him. So he had kept playing and still played with his friends now and then.

In Yuu’s last high school year, he had been involved in a huge car accident. He had been lucky to survive, but he still had to stay in the hospital for a long time. But even after his long stay, his leg has never fully healed. Since that day, he never has been able to play volleyball again, heck, he hasn’t even been able to walk for more than a few hours. Of course that also had been a large hit to his psyche. There weren’t a lot people, who liked volleyball more than Yuu did, since he wasn’t one of the best libero’s in their age group for nothing. He had been depressed for months.

His dream had been shattered by a drunken truck driver in mere minutes, but with Asahi’s help, Yuu had gotten over it. Of course it still hurt, to be unable to play the sport he so dearly loved, but it was because he loved it so much that he was still obsessed with it. So naturally he loved the idea of seeing the World Championship’s finale. He was excited since the moment it was decided that the Championship would be held in Japan a few years ago.

“You’re an idiot,” Yuu chided Asahi quietly, as soon as he understood exactly what his boyfriend was thinking. He smiled brightly at him. “I would love to see the finales. I’m already exited.”

After a small pause, Asahi returned the smile. “Ok. I’m really looking forward to this, too.”

“Yeah, this is going to be awesome! But July is still so far away, I can’t wait.”

At their exited voices, Crow started to bark happily. Both men laughed and snuggled the puppy again.

“But at least we have enough time to find a dog sitter before July,” Asahi stated with a smile and Yuu hummed in return.

Their eyes locked and they shared a long, silent moment. It was Yuu who moved first and leaned towards him. Their mouths touched lightly in a tender kiss.

“I love you,” Asahi whispered, his lips moving slightly above Yuu’s.

Their next kiss lasted longer, but was just as chaste and loving.

When the smaller one drew back a little, both of them smiled. “I love you too,” Yuu answered just as quietly.

They started to kiss again and it didn’t take long before they got completely immersed in each other – until Crow squirmed in Asahi’s lap and started to bark again.

Yuu’s face scrunched a little. “Do you think we can leave him alone for a little? Like for an hour or something?”

Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at that. He let the puppy to the ground and stood up, reaching a hand to his lover. “We can at least try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Asahi with a puppy! That's definetely one of my most adorable headcanons :3


End file.
